


In the Mood

by orphan_account



Category: Invaders (Marvel), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Consensual Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Mentor/Sidekick, Sidekicks, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire plot of this fic consists of 616!Bucky spanking a submissive Steve Rogers. There is nothing here beyond that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ByronicHeroics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronicHeroics/gifts).



> Fill for a kink meme prompt requesting 616!Bucky/Steve with spankings :D

"You know, sometimes I think I may as well hit a brick wall," Bucky sighed. Again, he brought his hand down hard against Steve's exposed ass. He wanted to see anything, even just a faint hint of red, but no matter how hard he hit, he never left a mark. 

Steve, though, still moaned against the cot each time Bucky's hand came down, sometimes panting or whimpering Bucky’s name- his real name.

"It's not the pain," Steve grunted. He shifted, moving his hips forward to press against the cot and causing the blue fabric of his pants to rub together. For a moment there was the soft swish of fabric against fabric until Bucky brought his hand down again and the movement stilled. 

"It's- it's the thought that counts, Bucky." 

Trying hard not to break the mood with a chuckle, Bucky brought all his force down into the next spanking. "It's the thought that counts, who?" he demanded, his voice sharp and commanding. 

"Sir," Steve gasped and it was almost enough to make Bucky think that spanking had hurt. "It's the thought that counts, Sir."

Bucky licked his lips, then knelt beside Steve, resting one gloved hand against Steve's sweat covered, bare shoulder.   
"Do you have lots of these thoughts, Private?" He let his breath tickle the nape of Steve's neck and watched as Steve shuddered. 

"Yes, lots," Steve agreed.

Bucky grinned as he leaned forward enough to nip at Steve's ear. Steve liked the spankings, but Bucky preferred this. The quick inhaling of breath, the soft moan, things he could do that he knew got through to Steve exactly as they were meant to, without pretending on either of their parts. 

Bucky exhaled again, slowly, letting Steve feel the warmth of that breath against his wet skin. "Let's see what I can do about this bad habit of thinking you cling to. You do it entirely too much when we're alone together."

Bucky felt the muscles of Steve's shoulder move as Steve shivered in response.

"Well, Private?" Bucky asked, lips so close they actually brushed against Steve's ear.

"Whatever you wish, Sir." 

Bucky beamed, knowing that as Steve's default response meaning “I haven't been listening to you Bucky, sir, because my erection is too distracting.'

"Of course whatever I wish," Bucky answered. He let one hand trail down Steve's back as he shifted enough to hook the blindfold with one finger. "It's always whatever I wish."


End file.
